


Ripe

by Anonymous



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Minor/adult relationship, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleeping drugs, Somnophilia, age gap, dubcon, mentor/mentee relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Runaan has a thing for Rayla and decides to act on it...after putting her in a deep sleep, of course.





	Ripe

Runaan often contemplated life. Life and all that had led him up to whatever moment he was experiencing at the time.

This time around he lay on his back, hands folded over his chest, cock achingly hard and hands folded over his chest as he listened to his tent mate’s breathing.

He turned his head to the side, watching the rise and fall of her breath as she slept. She was on her side, turned away from him. An opportunistic position if he’d ever seen one.

Normally, the slightest movement from him would wake her. He’d taught her well in her alertness. She slept lighter than a feather.

Tonight, however, was premeditated. He’d slipped sleeping dust into her moonberry juice and had claimed her as his tent mate immediately after they’d set up camp.

Tonight she slept like a rock sinking to the bottom of a lake.

He turned to his side, facing her, and reached out hesitant hands.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his hand flattened against her side and she made no move to awaken.

He knew the sleeping dust would keep her asleep until it wore off. No person nor elf could release themselves from a sleeping dust spell. It just wasn’t possible. However, the fear had still been there.

Runaan shuffled himself closer, pressing his body flush against hers.

As per usual they’d fallen asleep fully dressed but that just wouldn’t do for tonight’s plans.

He began pulling at the fastenings of her clothing, carefully shedding and discarding them to where she’d left her knives.

When she finally lay bare, apart from her panties, he let his hands explore.

He dipped his fingers over every curve and crevice, feeling her developing breasts in his hands.

Her breath picked up as he tweaked a nipple, her spine jumping before she lay still again.

He grinned to himself, this was going to be fun.

He ran his hand up from her thigh to her chest, petting her along the way, before he maneuvered her onto her back.

Runaan sat up, disrobing himself.

He took gleeful pleasure in the act of parting her legs. They fell open easily for him, like she wanted him there, like he was meant to be there.

He wanted to savor the act. He did technically have eight more hours since she’d fallen asleep before the sleeping dust would wear out.

There was no shortage of time. And if there was, he’d simply dust her again tomorrow night.

He watched in fascination as her lips parted slightly, a gasp escaping them as his hands ran up her inner thighs, teasing around where he knew would be the most fun.

He decided, finally, that he couldn’t stand the last barrier between them. He hooked his fingers into her panties and gently pulled them down her legs, more than a little pleasantly surprised as he realized the fabric was wet.

“You’re such a good girl, Rayla.” He whispered, looming over her.

He pushed a thumb past her bottom lip, slipping it into her mouth and grinning as she unconsciously licked around it, making small sucking noises.

He hooked his finger on her bottom teeth and pulled her jaw open, loving the way her brow furrowed at the action.

With the gentleness of a father he pushed two fingers into her mouth, pressing them against her tongue as far as he could go.

She squirmed under him, face scrunching as she presumably fought her gag reflex.

That was good information for future reference, when he decided he’d put her mouth to use.

He brought her panties, still in his clutch, up to his nose, inhaling deeply before placing them with the rest of her discarded clothing.

He withdrew his hand from her mouth, lovingly running his hands down her sides. He paused at her hips, running his thumbs along the junction of her pelvis and thighs.

Her hips twitched at the action, jerking into the touch. Eager.

When he did take mercy on her, running a single finger up through her folds, he was rewarded with the most delicious little whine.

He used his thumb to circle her clit, watching her face and cataloging every sigh and pant she made.

He wanted her to cum at least once before the main event.

His focused his attention solely on her cunt, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit, his index finger putting light pressure on her pussy. He took a deep breath, steeling himself and his nerves before he finally pushed his finger into her.

Her soaking walls sucked him in up to the second knuckle almost immediately, fluttering around his finger. He wished it were his cock.

He pushed his finger in farther, hooking it upwards and watching her abdominal muscles jump in response. He began to thrust the finger, fucking his beloved apprentice on the digit, like he’d longed to for years.

When he pushed a second finger in she turned her head to the side, moaning softly. She was tight but wet enough that he met no resistance.

He pumped the two fingers into her, heart swelling at the wet sound of her arousal. His other hand rested solidly on her hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles into her hip bone.

It didn’t take long before her legs were twitching, walls clenching around his fingers. Her back arched slightly before falling back down, panting in her sleep.

He watched every twitch of her muscles as he finger fucked her into oversensitivity.

“Now, my sweet, sweet Rayla...the best part.” He whispered to her, gently tucking her hair back to frame her flushed face.

He took each of her thighs in each hand and lifted them so they were bent and parted farther than before.

On a second thought he snatched up his pillow and eased it under her hips for leverage.

He took a long moment of exhilarated anticipation to catch his breath as he lined himself up to her cunt. Watching the head of his cock slide through her wetness.

He pushed in slowly, savoring every second he was farther engulfed by her.

When he bottomed out he paused, staring at her small body below him, impaled on his cock. He could see the slight impression of himself through her stomach. Her hands gripped at the padding beneath her, her breath coming out in heaves. She was probably having the best dream of her life, not knowing it was all really happening.

He felt his cock twitch at the thought.

Maybe she was dreaming about some elf boy her age. Or maybe even him.

Runaan leaned forward, nuzzling his face into her neck as he began to slowly rock his hips, fucking into her gently. He pressed his lips against her skin, careful not to leave any marks. On her top half, that is, she was definitely going to have bruising from the hands on her hips.

She felt so impossibly small under him. He knew she was a ripe 15, but holding her under him, inside of her in the most intimate way, reminded him of the child he took under his wing years ago.

The thought caused his hips to stutter, slamming against her out of rhythm.

He growled softly, pulling up to watch her again as he pulled his hips back before harshly thrusting back into her. He set a new pace, one that came with the obscene sounds of his balls against her ass and her cunt leaking around him. The sound of wet skin against skin.

She made a small noise, like a word forming, and he paused. She shifted, face turning into a scowl in her sleep as she weakly moved her hips, mourning the loss of his thrusting.

He couldn’t help the large smile that overtook his face as he resumed fucking her.

He grabbed at her legs, hoisting her ankles over his shoulders and pulling her hips up. He had her nearly bent in half, fucking the sleeping girl with years and years of pent up lust and longing.

“You are mine, Rayla.” He hissed through his teeth.

“Runaan-“ she breathed out to his amazement. He stared at her with wide eyes to ensure she was still asleep, and indeed she was.

He sent a quick prayer to both the moon and her parents for forgiveness before his hips stuttered and he went over the edge, emptying ropes of cum into her.

He moved his hand down to play with her clit, gritting his teeth as she milked his cock in response.

When he was completely spent he fell atop the young girl under him, careful not to crush her under his weight.

He’d wanted nothing more than for her to be his since the moment he laid eyes on her. And now he had finally gotten his wish.

And had hours more to continue fulfilling this wish, he thought, as he ran gentle fingers up her arm. Maybe he’d see how many positions she could hold while asleep. See if she could sleep through her throat being fucked. See if her perky ass was even tighter than her young cunt.

He didn’t bother pulling out of her, rather he waited until he was hard again, flipped her onto her stomach and fucked her again. He was going to fill her to the brim, and with any luck she’d be with child and permanently his by morning.

It was the best night of his life.

——

Rayla awoke slowly and groggily, sore in places she’d never been sore.

She could see from the flimsy material of the tent that it was well into the morning, she was thoroughly confused for how she’d slept so long.

At her attempt to sit up she became abruptly aware of the arm holding her down and against someone’s chest, as well as something inside of her. It was soft but definitely explained the soreness. She wiggled carefully until it slipped out, followed by an alarming gush of fluid.

She whipped her head around, greeted by the man who’d clearly taken her virginity while she slept. Runaan. Her own mentor.

She looked between his sleeping face and the pool of his cum seeping out of her, and smiled bashfully. Maybe next time she could be awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there TDP fandom  
I noticed you guys have a lack of Rayla/Runaan
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me and are much appreciated


End file.
